No Regret Life
by Ran Hime
Summary: Saling menunggu untuk mendengarkan ungkapan hati dari sahabat, membuat penyesalan hingga mereka dipertemukan kembali./ "Tentu saja aku juga menyayangimu, Teme," Naruto mengambil jeda untuk mengakhiri tawanya, "Kau kan Sahabat terbaikku."/ "Aku mencintai Naruto, Aniki!"/ "Sasuke tidak gila dokter, Aku tidak akan mengirimnya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa."/ SasuNaru, Hurt/Comfort, Shonen-ai.


_Naruto fanfiction_

_Present_

_Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto _

_No Regret Life © Ran Hime_

_Hurt/comfort, Friendship_

_T Rated_

_SasuNaru or NaruSasu_

_Typo, Au, Shonen-ai, alur cepat. RnR_

_._

_._

_._

_Sebuah hal yang kuharapkan dari ucapan selamat tinggal._

_Bukan kalimat perpisahan._

_Hanya sebuah tatapan yang menentukan selanjutnya._

_Namun kau tak memberikannya padaku._

_Dan membiarkan aku terbang jauh dengan kekecewaan._

.

.

.

_Mata kelamnya menatap bunga Sakura yang amat lebat di seberang jalan. Sedangkan tubuhnya disenderkan ke tiang pembatas jalan agar membuat tubuhnya tidak oleng dan jatuh. Ia merasa nyaman dengan posisinya, meskipun di belakang pipa besi pembatas jalan adalah sungai. Sesekali rambut ravennya dipermainkan oleh angin._

_Sedangkan pemuda di sebelahnya nampak asyik menikmati langit biru. Shapire-nya hampir sama sewarna dengan warna langit musim panas. Kedua tangannya mencengkeram erat pipa besi pembatas jalan di kedua sisi badannya, untuk menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya yang sedang ia topang dengan duduk di pipa besi tersebut._

_"Ne, Teme ... kita harus segera kembali sebelum gerbang ditutup. Aku tidak mau dihukum Orichimaru Sensei!"_

_Pemuda pirang itu nampak sedikit cemberut karena pemuda yang dipanggil Teme itu hanya diam sedari tadi._

_Hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas mereka. Semua teman-temannya yang pulang pasti telah kembali ke Asrama. Sedangkan dia dan temannya yang tidak pulang itu lebih memilih liburan di Asrama. Menghabiskan kebersamaan sebelum perpisahan menjemput. Memang agak aneh. Tapi .. toh, kalau pulang juga tak ada yang akan menemani mereka._

_"Sebentar lagi, Dobe! Bukankah setelah besok kita tidak akan bertemu lagi!"_

_Pemilik manik kelam itu tak mengalihkan perhatiannya, "Bahkan kau tak mengikuti acara wisuda."_

_Pemuda blonde yang bernama Naruto itu terdiam. Ya .. hari ini adalah hari terakhir liburan musim panas, dan besok adalah hari terakhir ia berada di Konoha High School. Setelah pengumuman kelulusan besok, Naruto akan berangkat ke London. Bahkan sejak kemarin, semua barang-barangnya sudah ia bereskan ke dalam koper._

_Terkadang Naruto merasa semua ini tidak adil. Bukankah di sini dia juga bisa kuliah? Namun ayahnya tidak mengizinkan Naruto tetap tinggal di Tokyo dengan alasan tak ada sanak keluarga di sini dan dia masih remaja. Mau tidak mau, Naruto harus menuruti ayahnya dan pulang ke London. Lagipula kakaknya juga sudah datang untuk menjemput dirinya._

_"Dobe...!"_

_"Iya, Teme!"_

_"Kau tak perlu mengundangku dalam acara pertunanganmu," ucap Sasuke datar, "Tapi kalau acara pernikahanmu, jangan lupa mengundangku," lanjutnya sambil menatap wajah tan di sampingnya._

_"iya!"_

_Naruto pun terdiam._

_Konyol ... sungguh-sungguh konyol. Diusinya yang masih 18 tahun, Naruto akan bertunangan._

_Sasuke berfikir jika gadis berdarah Jepang-London yang bernama Hinata itu sungguh beruntung bisa mendapat pemuda manis seperti Naruto. Dan melihat reaksi Naruto yang selalu ceria setiap kali bercerita tentang Hinata, bisa ditebak jika pemuda blonde itu begitu mencintai calon tunangannya._

_Sasuke menelan ludah, "Naru!"_

_"Hn!" jawab Naruto dengan kata andalan dari Sahabatnya._

_Sasuke mendengus sebal, "Sejak kapan kau berani memakai kata itu."_

_Naruto tertawa kecil, membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan._

_"Tuh kan, kau marah mendengar jawaban sesingkat itu. Padahal ini yang pertama," cerocosnya sambil menahan tawa, "Bagaimana denganku yang setiap hari mendapat jawaban sesingkat itu darimu."_

_Mereka saling pandang lalu terdiam seiring tawa Naruto yang kian pudar. Angin sore itu sedikit membuat mereka merasa sejuk di puncak musim panas._

_"Dobe!" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba, "Aku menyayangimu."_

_Naruto terdiam. Ocean-nya menatap manik obsidian sang kawan. Namun sedetik kemudian ia melepaskan tawa. Membuat suasana yang romantis -jika mereka sepasang kekasih- menjadi menyebalkan. Sasuke membuang muka melihat reaksi Naruto._

_"Tentu saja aku juga menyayangimu, Teme!" Naruto mengambil jeda untuk mengakhiri tawanya, "Kau kan sahabat terbaikku."_

_Sasuke tetap diam tidak menggubris perkataan Naruto. Ia merasa sebal._

_"Ayo kembali!" ucap Naruto disertai cengiran khasnya. Ia melompat turun dari pipa pembatas, "Kepala Sekolah akan marah kalau kita terlambat."_

_Naruto merangkul bahu Sasuke sambil berceloteh. Mereka pun berjalan menuju Asrama dengan perasaan yang benar-benar berbeda._

_._

_._

_._

_Wajah-wajah Siswa kelas 3, penghuni Sekolah khusus cowok itu nampak sumringah. Hari ini mereka merasa puas karena dapat lulus dari Sekolah yang tidak ada perempuannya sama sekali ini. Mereka nampak berbincang-bincang sesama temannya dalam membicarakan hal yang akan mereka lakukan setelah keluar dari Konoha High School._

_Kiba, pemuda pecinta anjing itu memilih bekerja lebih dulu sebelum kuliah. Kiba memang bukanlah dari keluarga kaya raya meski ia bisa masuk KHS._

_Gaara, pemuda bertato ai itu lebih memilih pulang ke Suna dan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Dari penuturannya, ia tidak tahan lagi dengan cuaca musim dingin yang selalu membuatnya mimisan._

_Dan Naruto ... tentu saja kembali ke London demi sang ayah dan juga gadis indigo bernama Hyuga Hinata. Meskipun kata hatinya tidaklah sejalan dengan pemikiran itu._

_Lalu bagaimana dengan si jenius Uchiha ... ia bahkan tak pernah merancang denah untuk masa depannya. Ia akan menjalani semua seperti skenario Tuhan. Tanpa mencoba untuk mengubahnya sedikitpun._

_._

_._

_Naruto menyeret kopernya keluar gerbang KHS. Sebentar lagi ia akan dijemput kakaknya lalu pergi ke bandara, pesawatnya berangkat sekitar jam delapanan malam ini. Ia melirik arloji di tangannya._

_"Pukul tujuh!" gumannya._

_Ia melirik ke dalam Sekolahnya. Tidak ada... dia yang diharapkan akan mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan setadi sore keluar dan belum kembali._

_Naruto mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang. Ia terus mendengarkan bunyi tut...tut dari ponselnya sampai kemudian suara barithon dari seberang mengucapkan kata Hallo._

_"Kau dimana, Sasuke?" ucap Naruto lemah._

_"Aku sedang berada di apartemen Aniki. Ada apa?"_

_"Tidak kah ada kata yang ingin kau ucapkan sebagai kalimat perpisahan," ucapnya penuh harap._

_"Ah, iya!" ucap Sasuke dengan tersenyum. Senyum yang bahkan tidak mungkin dilihat Naruto, "Kau tak akan bisa makan ramen lagi." ejeknya membuat Naruto cemberut, "Tapi aku bersyukur kau tidak akan gemuk."_

_"SASUKEE!" teriak Naruto ketika hal yang didengarnya begitu jauh dari kalimat yang diharapkan._

_"Hehehe... selamat tinggal!" Sasuke tertawa kecil._

_"Kau tak berharap bertemu aku lagi?"_

_"Sampai bertemu lagi!"_

_Naruto menjatuhkan tangannya yang menggenggam ponsel setelah komunikasi terputus._

_"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naru!" ucap kakaknya yang baru saja keluar dari taxi._

_Ia khawatir ketika melihat adiknya menampilkan ekspresi kalut, sedih dan sedikit kecewa._

_"Iya, Dei-nii!" ucapnya sedikit tergragap._

_"Kita harus segera berangkat."_

_Naruto menyerahkan kopernya kepada sopir untuk ditaruh dibagasi. Sedangkan kakaknya sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam taxi._

_Naruto menghela nafas memperhatikan ke dalam gerbang. Semua akan tinggal kenangan._

_"Naruto!" panggil Deidara._

_Naruto segera masuk ke dalam taxi._

_._

_._

_Bohong... Sasuke tidaklah berada di tempat kakaknya. Ia sedang menyaksikan pesawat yang mendarat ataupun tinggal landas. Ia ingin menyaksikan pesawat yang membawa Naruto sampai terbang tinggi dan tak terlihat. Bukan tanpa alasan, ia lebih memilih berdiri di samping pagar lapangan bandara. Mengantar kepergian Naruto hanya akan membuat hatinya kian perih. Perih... karena ia tidaklah dapat mengatakan tiga kata bahkan sampai mereka lulus dan Naruto pergi meninggalkan Jepang._

_"Aku mencintaimu, Dobe!" ujarnya berulang kali ketika pesawat yang membawa Naruto pergi._

_Sasuke tersenyum getir. Bagaimana bisa, ia dengan mudah mengatakan hal itu. Padahal dihadapan Naruto saja, kalimat itu tidak pernah sampai menyentuh bibirnya._

_Seandainya Naruto belum mempunyai calon tunangan, maka ia akan berusaha menjadikan sahabatnya sebagai gay seperti dia. Sungguh ironis, Uchiha Sasuke yang sedingin es bisa menangis. Anggap saja, air itu bukanlah air matanya. Tetapi lelehan dari es di hatinya._

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

Naruto mencari sosok sahabatnya. Dari sekian banyak teman-teman seangkatannya yang datang ke acara reunian, hanya Sasuke yang tidak terlihat. Padahal acara akan segera berakhir.

"Kau mencari siapa, Naru?" tanya Gaara setelah meneguk minumannya.

"Sasuke," ucap Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Gaara dan Kiba, "Kupikir hanya dia yang belum datang."

"Kau tidak mendengar kabar tentang dia, Naru!" tanya Kiba sedikit terkejut saat Naruto mencari sosok sahabatnya.

Naruto menggeleng, "Kami kehilangan kontak beberapa tahun yang lalu," Naruto meneguk minumannya, "Nomornya tidak aktif dan... Email-ku tidak pernah dibalas."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan Uchiha itu?" tanya Gaara sedikit penasaran.

"Yang kudengar, 2 tahun yang lalu dia mencoba bunuh diri dan-"

"Sasuke bunuh diri?" potong Naruto, "Yang benar saja, Kiba!" ia tertawa tak percaya.

"Dengarkan dulu, Naru!"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Dua tahun yg lalu, ia mendapatkan undangan pernikahan dari orang yang ia sukai. Karena hal itu dia mengalami depresi. Sasuke semakin dingin dan tertutup. Kakaknya menemukan dia tengah terkapar tak berdaya," Kiba mengambil jeda, "Sejak ia berhasil lolos dari maut, Sasuke berkali-kali menyayat pergelangan tangannya. Kondisinya semakin turun. Kakaknya memutuskan untuk mengambilkan cuti kuliah untuk Sasuke. Itu yang kudengar," ucap Kiba mengakhiri ceritanya.

Naruto nampak tidak percaya mendengar cerita dari Kiba. Sangat tidak mungkin orang sesempurna Sasuke bisa mengalami depresi. Apalagi karena sebuah surat undangan.

Naruto tercekat saat mencerna kalimat surat undangan. Bukankah dua tahun yang lalu ia sempat mengirim surat undangan pernikahan kepada Sasuke. Atau jangan-jangan... Naruto terdiam. Untuk memastikan semuanya, ia hanya perlu menemui Itachi. Ya... dengan itu semua akan terjawab.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

Naruto menatap sebuah gedung bertuliskan _Uchiha Style_. Sebuah perusahan yang bergerak dibidang _Fashion_. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju _resepsionist_ dan memberitahukan tujuan kedatangannya yang ingin bertemu dengan Itachi.

Resepsionist tersebut berjalan mengantarkan Naruto ke ruangan Itachi setelah sang CEO memintanya untuk mengantarkan Naruto menemui dirinya. Naruto berjalan ke arah meja Itachi setelah gadis berambut kuning itu mempersilahkan dirinya untuk masuk.

"Itachi-_san_!" panggil Naruto setelah ia sampai di depan meja kerja Itachi.

Itachi mendongak dan Onik-nya kini menatap sosok pemuda _Blonde_ yang 2 tahun ini meninggalkan Jepang dan juga sang adik. Itachi tersenyum sembari menghentikan kegiatan memeriksa berkas-berkas perusahaannya.

"Duduklah, Naru!" kata Itachi mempersilahkan Naruto.

Naruto menambil duduk di kursi yang ada di depan meja Itachi. Ia sedikit tidak enak hati ketika ingin menanyakan keadaan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Naru?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya… seperti ini!" ucap Naruto sembari menggelengkan kepalanya, "yang seperti Itachi-san lihat, aku baik-baik saja," lanjutnya mencoba sedikit tersenyum.

Tanpa basa-basi lebih lama lagi, akhirnya Naruto menanyakan perihal Keadaan Sasuke dan juga apa yang terjadi selama 2 tahun ini, selama mereka tidak pernah lagi saling berkomunikasi. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa apa yang dikatakan Kiba tidaklah mungkin benar. Sasuke kuat! Tidak mungkin hanya karena surat undangan yang ia kirimkan 2 tahun lalu, Sasuke bisa seperti itu.

"Tapi itu memang benar, Naru?"

Tapi apa yang coba ia sangkal memang adalah sebuah kenyataaan. Sasuke Uchiha mengalami depresi berat, hanya karena cinta yang ia simpan pada sahabatnya tak tersampaikan. Sasuke Uchiha beberapa kali mencoba bunuh diri hanya karena sebuah surat undangan pernikahan. Ingin rasanya ia tertawa miris mendapati hal yang sebenarnya tidaklah mungkin terjadi. Sasuke Uchiha, musuh bebuyutannya ternyata menyukai dirinya sedari pertama kali masuk ke KHS.

Dari penuturan Itachi, Sasuke perlahan mulai berubah semenjak kepulangan Naruto ke London. Sasuke sering menghabiskan waktunya di kamar tanpa kegiatan. Bahkan ia juga jarang pergi ke kampus dan lebih banyak melamun.

Naruto menghela nafas menatap wajah Itachi yang seolah sedang menyembunyikan kesedihannya akan Sasuke. Naruto jadi merasa bersalah. Ia tidak menyangka Sasuke akan serapuh itu. Tapi bukankah Sasuke sendiri yang meminta agar ia mengundang Sasuke di acara pernikahannya?.

"Lalu dimana Sasuke sekarang?"

"Dia ada di rumah, aku tidak berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit." Ucap Itachi sembari tersenyum.

"Boleh aku-"

"Tentu saja, Naru?" ucap Itachi memotong perkataan Naruto, "kau boleh mengunjunginya." Lanjutnya seolah mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Naruto.

Pemuda blonde itu tersenyum.

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

_Sasuke tidak pernah berpikir akan mendapatkan undangan dari Naruto secepat itu. Tiga bulan setelah kepergian orang yang diam-diam ia sukai itu, Sasuke menemukan amplop undangan pernikahan dari London. Mereka memang serasi. Mungkin sudah saatnya Sasuke melupakan Naruto. Tidalk ada gunanya menunggu waktu lagi. Undangan itu sudah jelas membuktikan jika Naruto memang bukan untuk dirinya. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu berjalan ke kamarnya._

_Namun semuanya tidak seperti yang ia pikirkan. Semua tidak semudah yang ia jalani. Tidak mudah melupakan orang yang ia cintai. Selembar undangan itu membuat Sasuke perlahan berubah. Seolah tidak ada lagi harapan untuk bertemu masa depan. Seorang Uchiha Sasuke mencoba untuk bunuh diri._

_Sore itu Itachi menemukan Sasuke pingsan di kamarnya. Itachi hampir saja kehilangan adik sematawayangnya jika ia sedikit saja terlambat membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit. Sasuke kehilangan banyak darah dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit._

_Setelah hari itu kondisi Sasuke tidak banyak berubah. Ia mengulangi percobaan bunuh diri lagi dan lagi, hingga membuat Itachi kelabakan akan tingkah Sasuke. Sesuai saran dokter, Itachi mendekati Sasuke. Mencoba menanyakan masalah yang tengah dihadapi adiknya. Walau awalnya tidak ada respon, namun pada akhirnya Sasuke mengungkapkan perasaannya._

_"Aku mencintai Naruto, Aniki!"_

_Itachi terkejut mendengar pengakuan Sasuke. Tidak hanya tentang orientasi sang adik yang menyimpang, namun juga tentang perasaan Sasuke yang begitu mencintai sahabatnya. Tapi apalah arti pengakuan itu jika kenyataannya Naruto telah bersama orang lain mengucap janji seumur hidup._

_._

_._

_Tidak ada perubahan akan kondisi Sasuke. Adik Itachi itu semakin menutup diri. Mulai berhalusinasi dan membuat Itachi tidak tega meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian. Ia mengambilkan cuti kuliah Sasuke dan meninggalkan pekerjaannya di kantor. Ia menghabiskan waktunya di rumah hanya untuk Sasuke._

_"Sasuke tidak gila dokter, Aku tidak akan mengirimnya ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa."_

_Kalimat penyangkalan ketika dokter memvonis adiknya mengalami gangguan jiwa terus saja terngiang di telinganya. Ia menyakini jika Sasuke tidak gila. Ia tidak akan mengirim adiknya ke rumah sakit, karena ia masih bisa menjaga adiknya sendiri di rumah._

.

.

ooO~ Ran Hime~Ooo

.

.

Naruto menatap pemuda yang tidak jauh di depannya. Pemuda itu tidak banyak berubah kecuali tubuhnya yang semakin kurus. Naruto tidak pernah menyangka jika Sasuke akan seperti itu. Ia sungguh tidak menyangka jika Sasuke sebegitu menderitanya hanya karena undangan itu. Seandainya Sasuke nengetahui kenyataan yang sesungguhnya, apakah Sasuke akan seperti itu?

Naruto berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Ia berjongkok di depan Sasuke yang tengah duduk di kursi roda dengan pandangan kosong.

"Sasuke!"

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke masih terdiam dalam lamunannya.

Naruto mencoba tersenyum walau ada yang terasa sakit di hatinya ketika melihat Sasuke seperti itu.

"Hari itu aku mengirimkan undangan kepadamu," ucap Naruto sembari menggenggam kedua tangan dingin Sasuke, "aku berharap kau datang agar tahu yang sesungguhnya. Namun kau tidak datang."

Perlahan Naruto menjelaskan keadaan yang sesungguhnya. Kenyataan jika calon tunangannya telah meninggal tepat sebelum pertunangan itu terjadi. Tiga bulan kemudian Naruto mengirimkan surat undangan kepada Sasuke, berharap pemuda itu datang dan Naruto bisa mengatakan jika ia begitu menyayangi Sasuke. Namun Sasuke tidak datang. Membuat Naruto beranggapan jika Sasuke benar-benar tidak peduli dengan dirinya.

Harapan Nauto pun pupus.

"Seandainya kau datang, pasti kau akan tahu betapa aku mencintaimu."

Naruto menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir. Ia tidak menyesali apa yang telah terjadi. Karena jika bukan karena undangan itu ia tidak akan tahu jika Sasuke juga menyukainya.

Naruto menatap jari-jari Sasuke yang tiba-tiba meremas tangan kirinya. Naruto tidak percaya ketika Sasuke merespon ucapannya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap mata kelam Sasuke. Mata itu tidak lagi kosong. Naruto menyibak rambut yang menutupi kening Sasuke. Ingin rasanya ia memeluk Sasuke seandainya Sasuke benar-benar merasakan kehadirannya.

"Sasuke ... Kau-" Naruto tidak mampu lagi mengatakan rasa senangnya atas respon yang diberikan oleh Sasuke.

"Na-ru-to!" untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke mengucapkan sesuatu semenjak pengakuan cintanya atas sahabatnya kepada kakaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera merengkuh tubuh Sasuke. Memeluknya erat. Ia tersenyum sembari mengucap syukur. Dalam hati ia berjanji akan membantu Sasuke agar cepat pulih dan sembuh.

.

.

End


End file.
